As well known, for carrying out precise thermodynamic measurements of physical quantities, such as the heat capacity of bodies or materials, or the heat developed from chemical reactions, it is necessary to provide calorimeters having good sensitivity, precision, adaptation to the characteristics of the sample, as well as the possibility of inspecting wide temperature ranges. In particular, calorimeters of good quality can be used for controlling industrial processes and for investigating products as long as they are easy and can be arranged within in automatic measuring procedures.
An example of calorimeter with thermal bath is described as MASC, i.e. “Modulated Adiabatic and Scanning Calorimeter”, in Italian patent application PI 98A000044 and in some scientific articles (G. Salvetti, et al. “A Modulated Adiabatic Scanning Calorimeter (MASC).”, Thermochemical Acta, 364, 11-22 (2000); C. Cardelli, et al. “n-Dodecane melting studied with the combined use of different calorimetric modes.”, Thermochemical Acta, 364, 1-10 (2000)].
It comprises, in particular a head having a cylindrical body of aluminium with a central hole into which a calorimetric cell is put. The function carried out by this particular configuration of calorimetric head is that of creating an environment at uniform temperature and radial heat exchanges around the calorimetric cell. Furthermore, the MASC has further advantages among which the main are the following: the capacity of a multi-mode operation with a same cell, the possibility of describing with precision the cell-sample system with a calculation model using the measured physical quantities, simultaneously measuring the complex heat capacity and the enthalpy of the process, controlling and minimizing the temperature gradient on the sample in all the operative range.
However, the MASC above described and other calorimeters of prior art have some drawbacks. In particular, the delicacy of the measurement and analysis procedures, which often requires qualified operators, and the low adaptation typical of calorimeters available on the market, notwithstanding many possible applications, are the main obstacles against spreading of calorimetry.